Claw Marks
by xpancake
Summary: Midna was wondering where Link got those scars on his upper torso, but it wasn't her fault that they had to travel by large twilight bird.


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and all related characters and game elements belong to Nintendo.

-(-.-)-

"Well, you finally figured out how to get into the temple. Hurry up and find that fused shadow." Link only glared at his shadow, the current location of Midna, before sitting on a nearby rock near the watery entrance of the Lakebed Temple. He started removing the Zora Armor from his body. He could feel Midna's agitation. His shadow took her form and floated in front of him. "You're probably going to need that armor later on."

"I don't doubt that, but I'd like to check for any sting marks from those jellyfish." Midna shook her head as Link pulled the armor over his head, along with the white undershirt, and revealed his skinny yet muscled torso. Around his arms, his armpits, and in that general area were faint claw marks. These got Midna curious.

The weaker form of the imp circled the boy as he rummaged for some salve for a sting mark. "Hey, where did these claw marks come from? I don't remember seeing you get these."

Link glared at her. "You were preoccupied with steering that gigantic twilight bird creature." He found the salve and looked up at the shadow. "Did that thing even have a head on that neck?"

"Yeah, it was that red circle."

Link opened the jar holding the salve and applied it to the sting. "Wait, wasn't that its mouth?" Midna nodded as she continued circling him. Link only shook his head.

"So really, where did the claw marks come from?"

Link closed the salve jar and sighed. "It was your idea in the first place…"

-(-.-)-

"We can use this creature to travel up the river!" Midna steered the 'bird' towards the entrance to the lower river, signaling it to pick up the dark wolf, also known as Link, as the creature gained height.

-(-.-)-

"Well, how else were you going to reach the other end of the river as well? Putting you on its back would have been too heavy for it and you can't exactly fly! It would have been much more convenient if your form for the twilight was a large bird!" She continued circling him as he examined the faint marks on his chest. "Besides, we made it upriver, so what if you got a few scars? That happens when you take on the hero role."

Link rolled his eyes and gave the imp an intense stare. "You can't exactly steer well…"

-(-.-)-

"Hey, that's looks like a pretty steep fall; just how deep is this part of the river anyways?" Link growled and hoped that they wouldn't hit anything.

"Oh, the entrance is up there." The bird was swiftly steered upward and Link was thankful that he had an iron stomach and never puked.

"Hey, there are monsters here, and they're shooting flaming arrows at us. I wonder what happens if they hit us." Link whimpered as an arrow barely missed him and singed his fur slightly.

"I guess this place has weak stone pillars because they keep falling in our way. Am I imagining things or does that happen when arrows hit them?" Link curled closer to the winged creature's claws as the pillars fell right next to him. He growled as one of the pillars fell towards them instead of to the side.

"Oh look, the arrows are making rocks fall out of those holes in the wall." The bird weaved through the falling stones, many of them nearly hitting the wolf along the way. "How weak is the rock in this place?"

"Oh finally, we found the entrance to the upper river." Midna kicked the sides of the twilight bird slightly. It sped up. "Hey, this thing can dash!" Link knew the claws around him would not loosen their grip, but he was still not happy about the situation.

-(-.-)-

"What's that?" Midna pointed to Link's shoulder.

"You interrupted the flashback again." He turned his head to examine his shoulder, which was redder than the surrounding skin.

"All you were going to do was complain about my poor driving skills anyways. Besides, that bird is difficult!" She poked the red shoulder and Link glared at her. "I think it's a burn, where'd it come from?"

"I thought it was a rash." Midna couldn't tell if he was serious or sarcastic. She still wasn't fully used to the usually quiet Ordon boy. He reopened the salve jar. "I did mention singed fur. I guess it translates to a burn once I'm changed into human form." He started to spread some onto his burn.

Midna could tell Link was still mad about the flying bird ordeal, and the fact they had to fly through it again to get the tears of light. "Well, you can't get too mad about it, besides, I usually don't steer you wrong. It's not my fault the cannon was the only option we had at the moment to get out of the lake." Link glared at her as he closed the jar again. "Besides, without me, you'd either be dead or stuck in that dungeon. Let's find that fused shadow now." Midna returned to resting in Link's shadow, ending the conversation.

Link, somewhat used to this by now, put his undershirt and the zora armor back on and walked deeper into the dungeon.

-(-.-)-

Pancake: Yeah, I'm working on beating Twilight Princess, and I just got up to the dungeon entrance, but before that, I was laughing my head off at the fact that I couldn't steer the Twilight bird (pathetic, I know), and that it had a mouth for a face, hence the origin of this somewhat random attempt at a LoZ story. Review with criticism and commentary and such.


End file.
